It's Not Okay
by Sastiel
Summary: When Logan wouldn't wake up James just broke down. Tears and sobs escaped his eyes and lips. "Logie…W-why-why aren't you waking up?"


**Authors Notes: Okay. Before you ask when this will be updated; it won't be. I **_**may**_** do a sequel but that will have to wait until I finish a few of my fics first. Oh and guys! JSYK, I'm going to see BTR in 22 days! dahfsDHBfsbgfbs! *Dies* I finally get to see my James and Logan LIVE. I'm gonna wear my red btr shirt that I'm sure everyone there will have and REPRESENT! Srsly though! I finally get to see Logan and his sexy swag up close. *Sobs***

"Logan _run_!" Kendall shouted in desperation. "Run Logie! Run!" Another force assaulted the right side of the blondes face; adding to the other cuts and bruises already there. Logan didn't know what to do. They just got attacked for no reason; the teens were just trying to catch up to Carlos and James. Now Logan was running away from his best friend; it was either do that; and get help, or stay and get hurt or probably worse.

Logan was conflicted; he couldn't' just leave his best friend. He couldn't. Logan turned around and something happened; he fell to the ground as a fist connected with his jaw. Logan tried to move his hand up towards where the pain was radiating but found he couldn't. A hand gripped onto his tightly and pulled it back down. Suddenly the teen found himself being picked up off of the ground only to be thrown back down. He let out a cry of pain as his body hit the ground, definitely breaking something. The beating didn't stop there though; the assailant took both hands and took a hold of Logan's head slamming it over and over onto the hard pavement below.

Though the teen was facing impending doom the only thing Logan could think of was Kendall. Even if Logan didn't make it out of this alright he prayed, for the sake of his other two friends, that Kendall did. Logan knew they loved him and they would be torn if he wasn't alright but; they'd make it. Without Kendall though, they'd fall apart and probably kill each other. He was their glue; Logan couldn't think of a life without their fearless leader.

Logan felt the pain in his head start to numb; he could feel the blood pulsing through his veins. It was starting to leave him; he was loosing so much blood now. The future doctor knew that if this head wound didn't kill him, the blood loss certainly would.

Suddenly the teenager found himself completely unaware of what was happening; one minute his head was being beaten in and the next the person doing said beating, vanished. Logan heard noises and cries, and some curses being spouted off. Although the pain was still there it was definitely subsiding. Then Logan had a thought; maybe fading wasn't such a good thing. His eyes started to flutter closed. Logan heard desperate voices surrounding him he couldn't quite make out the words and he was getting way too tired. Logan's eyes finally closed; calm finally taking its embrace.

Kendall watched as his best friend started running. He let out a breathe knowing his friend would be safe. Kendall let out a moan as two other forces kicked his side and one stomping down on his hand. Kendall let out a scream. It was just then that he noticed his friend coming back, and if that drew the attention of him Kendall knew it would have the same effect on the people attacking him. One moment he's getting the holy hell beatin' out of him and the next his friend is.

It wasn't hard to see why they would instantly leave Kendall alone. He was trying to fight back; he was defiant. Logan was such an easy target being so small and shy. Kendall let out a sob. "Logie!" Two slight men help Kendall down and forced him to watch as the third aggressor ran over to Logan.

He watched as Logan was first punched in the face. Kendall's blood boiled. He let out a scream in frustration. Kendall tried to get a good view of who was holding him down, he couldn't quite angle his head right and instead yelled at what he could see. "You touch him again I swear to God-! _Unf."_ He was cut off short when one of the guys on top off him kneed him in the back.

When Logan fell to the ground it brought back old memories of when Logan was constantly being bullied in school. Logan literally had no other friends then them. While Kendall, James and Carlos were very popular each for varying reasons; Logan seemed to just fade into the background. Kendall shook his head at the memory. "Logan! Logan get up!" He yelled out to his friend. Logan seemed so lost; Kendall could see that Logan was scared. He could see tears brimming in his small friends eyes and it pained him. Kendall started to struggle again. "Get the fuck off of me!" He snarled at the men.

Why the hell were they doing this? Was it fun for them to beat two scared teenagers up?

Kendall's fury grew even stronger with what he witnessed next. Logan's head was being bashed into the cement pavement, and with each sickening crack came a red substance, splattering all over the hard ground.

Kendall's eyes widened with fear; they were trying to kill his small friend. "Stop! Stop! Please! You're gonna kill him!" The blonde couldn't help the tears that revealed themselves; he couldn't do a thing to stop them anyway.

It took about three slams before he noticed Logan becoming less and less coherent. Kendall had never been so scared in his life. He swore that he would forever protect his friends, and as he watched Logan's head hit the pavement he felt his heart slowing. It was like he was dying along with his friend.

Suddenly he felt the weight of the two men holding him down vanish. He quickly turned himself around and looked up; James and Carlos were staring down at him, anger in their eyes.

"Logan!" Kendall launched himself off of the ground; despite the pain, and sprinted towards his fallen friend.

James and Carlos each let out an annoyed groan. "Oh man! They are so slow!" Carlos sighed leaning up against an old brick building. James conquered with his friend; he nodded. "Yeah seriously…We've been waiting here for like twenty years." James exaggerated the time a bit obviously, but he was certainly a little annoyed at the time it was taking his two friends to catch up to them.

Carlos looked at James for a second. "Should we-Should we go get 'em?

The tall tan studied his friend for a moment. He picked himself off the wall he'd settled on alongside Carlos and looked around the corner. "Screw it. Let's go get them." James finally said.

Carlos nodded. "Okay. Sides I don't feel like waiting anymore…" The smaller teen said; his voice taking on an impatient tone.

When James and Carlos finally spotted their friends they had not expected too see what they saw. They expected to see a sulking Logan and a tired Kendall; not a half dead Logan and a beaten Kendall. But, that's the situation they were put in and they soon found themselves taking advantage of their anonymity. They each found something hard in the area surrounding them and attacked the two assailants sitting on their leaders back. Once they were knocked out they pulled each of them off of Kendall's back.

As soon as Kendall was free of their hold he pulled himself off the ground and ran towards Logan. They both followed suit. The one attacking Logan ran off before they could catch up to him; but there were more pressing matters at the moment.

"Oh—Oh my God." They both heard Kendall gasp out. They couldn't help but have similar reactions. James fell to him knees beside his friend. "Logan?" His voice shook with fear. "Logie? W-wake up bud. They're gone now."

Carlos found that he couldn't even stand the sight of his friend. His head it was-it almost completely smashed in. Carlos couldn't take it; the sight of the blood spilling out from the back of Logan's head. "I—I'm going to go call—an ambulance." Tears started to fall from his eyes as he walked away.

When Logan wouldn't wake up James just broke down. Tears and sobs escaped his eyes and lips. "Logie…W-why-why aren't you waking up?" James ran his hand down Logan's pale face, when he pulled away he found his hand had blood on it, Logan's blood. As he looked at his extremity, it started to shake James couldn't help himself, he turned around and let loose his stomach contents. There was no way someone could come back from something like this, no way.

Kendall sat in a hard hospital bed, playing with the bandages taped to his face. The room was completely silent; he looked at his two other friend and bit is lip. He couldn't help the pang he felt in his chest at the sight of only two of his friends. It wasn't right. Kendall let a sob escape his throat. Two sets of eyes snapped to Kendall's face; worried.

"T-this shouldn't have happened. Not-not to Logie. God, not to Logie." The room grew quiet; the only sounds heard were occasional sniffles coming from Kendall whose eyes were leaking like faucets.

James cleared his throat and gripped Kendall's un-casted hand. "It'll be okay Kendall—"Kendall fumed and James' hand was suddenly thrown off of Kendall's. "No James! You heard the doctors." Kendall was shaking now. "Things are never going to be the same…A-and…"

Kendall's head fell to his chest; James replaced his hand on Kendall's. Carlos' head was down until now.

"And what Ken?" The Latino asked in a whisper.

After a few moments Kendall's sobs subsided and he willed his head up. "And it's not okay."

**Does this totally suck? Le sigh. Am I bad person for making this a one-shot? I feel like there should be more but—I dunno. Guys I just, I wanted this to be done. Review?**


End file.
